


Once A Upon A Time In Gay

by Kothecowboy



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: Flower Crowns, I can’t write, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kothecowboy/pseuds/Kothecowboy
Summary: In which TV cowboy Rick Dalton and Cliff Booth made flower crowns on set.





	Once A Upon A Time In Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my girlfriend for a prompt and they said making flower crowns so. Here we go IG. This isn’t good but that’s fine.

Cliff Booth huffed as he sat down in the grass. His best friend, and much more famous counterpart; Rick Dalton sat down next to him with a long sigh. They had decided to sit in a rather floral field next to the set they were working on. The sun was beating down, but that was just part of life in Hollywood.

“Damnit, this shit sucks,” Rick admitted. “Like. Really, really sucks,” he sighed again and picked a flower from the ground. Cliff watched, picking a flower himself before toying with the stem. He seemed much more interested with the greenery than his friend, but Rick was used to his friend’s occasionally odd antics.

“I’m sick of getting my ass kicked. I don’ mind,” Cliff chuckled slightly. He had just finished a throwing himself off a horse when the director called to cut all production. Just so he could deal with his daughter, who’s breaking an arm at school was enough to stop the production of Bounty Law entirely. Now the two of them were stuck on set with nothing to do.

“Here, hand me another flower,” Cliff demanded. Rick moved to grab a flower before stopping and turning to Cliff.  
“Why can’t you grab the damn flower?” He hissed, picking the flower and handing it to Cliff.

“Because I wanted it to be your favorite dumbass.” Cliff hissed, grabbing the flower from him. And it was his favorite, it was blue, and kind of reminded Rick of Cliff’s eyes. Cliff focused down on the flower, tying the two green stems together. The colors matched rather well, it was already starting to look alright, at least Cliff thought so.

“What the hell are you even doing anyway?” He asked, leaning back and supporting his weight with his elbows.

“Would ya calm down? I’m making somethin’. Now hand me another flower,” he demanded. Holding his hand out and making a grabbing motion towards Rick.

“Alright calm your tits,” Rick chuckled and picked another flower. It was yellow, and reminded him of that stupid Hawaiian shirt Cliff always wore. He took the flower and began tying it into the other one.

“Ok. Next one.” He demanded, Rick handed him another one obediently, leaning over to watch his friend work. His large hands worked carefully to tie the fragile stems together. And after several more flowers, he was finally able to make the two ends meet. 

“Kay- Here ya go,” Cliff smiled toothily, holding up a rather shitty, but complete flower crown.

Rick smiled and gently grabbed it from him. He held it carefully in his hands, trying his hardest to not break the delicate thing. He placed it gently atop of his head, trying his hardest not to disturb his precious hair.

“Thank you....” he mumbled, he looked over at his friend, only to catch him staring rather lovingly at the actor. His eyes were full of admiration and what Rick assumed could only be love.

“Well how do I look?” Rick asked, hoping that he wouldn’t be able to see the way his face was heating up slightly.

“Like a fucking princess,” he chuckled, pushing the aviator glasses off his forehead and back in front of his eyes.

“Common- They’re probably ready for ya,” Cliff said, standing up and stretching. Rick took this as the cue to take off the flower crown and leave it on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucked. May write more, thanks for reading


End file.
